


An Unlikely Spot of Eavsdropping

by Priestess_Kitty_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV), Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Crossover, Four words and two characters, Gen, I can see Miss Marple living to 200 though, Lucifer drinks tea, Maze is confused, Miss Marple and Detective Decker totally existed at the same time, Miss Marple is nosy, WHAT IS TIME AHAHAHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess_Kitty_Neko/pseuds/Priestess_Kitty_Neko
Summary: Miss Marple takes another sip of her own tea. It was really quite decent. She casts her gaze around the room absently, though there was nothing as interesting as the conversation behind her. Rather unfortunately, she couldn’t actually see the Welshman and his peculiarly named American companion, as the decorator had decided pot plants and privacy were the desired effect in this tearoom. Still, it did lend itself to a nice leisurely spot of eavesdropping.Four Words, Two Characters challenge.





	An Unlikely Spot of Eavsdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Four words from my concerning friends: Elemental, Sugar, Top, Water  
> Two characters from Lucifer (Danianha) Morningstar: Lucifer Morningstar, Jane Marple
> 
> Time means nothing in England...

“Now this, this is proper tea, Maze. It has flavour, and volume, nothing like the rot they sell back home. Do you know, the last time I asked for tea I swear they just served up sugar in water! Disgusting. That’s a true sin, if you ask me. And I should know.” 

“Great. Now why are we even here?”

“Patience, Maze, patience. I’m getting there.”

Here their conversation pauses, and Miss Marple takes another sip of her own tea. It was really quite decent. She casts her gaze around the room absently, though there was nothing as interesting as the conversation behind her. Rather unfortunately, she couldn’t actually see the Welshman and his peculiarly named American companion, as the decorator had decided pot plants and privacy were the desired effect in this tearoom. Still, it did lend itself to a nice leisurely spot of eavesdropping.

“Ah, here we go.”

“Lucifer!”

“Alright, alright. See that man over there, tall, blonde, bit arrogant?”

Miss Marple could, in fact, see the man in question. A group of people had just entered, but the one in question casts his bored gaze across the tearoom as though it were his domain, and he, the king. 

“Yeah?”

“Could you be a dear, Maze, and check his wallet? There’s a photo in there that I believe is quite relevant to the Detective’s current case.”

“Steal a photo. From a man in England. For a case in Los Angeles. Alright, fine, why not.”

The scrape of a chair and suddenly a striking, rather improperly dressed woman comes into view. The youth of today. Miss Marple unabashedly watches as Maze stalks over, feigns apology as she bumps into the man, and casually twists away with his wallet. She slides a photo out and into her pocket before flirtatiously apologising again and slipping the wallet back into his pocket. All in all a very neat job, quite unoticable if one did not know what to notice. Miss Marple was fairly impressed.

Maze picks up some water, presumably as an excuse, and returns to her table.

“Excellent work, Maze! Thank you. May I?” 

“Sure, here. Now, can we go somewhere a little more exciting?”

“Well that depends on how you feel about sailing. Does the Elemental Elise strike your fancy?”

“You asked me to steal a photo...of a boat?”

“A luxury yacht, Maze. A yacht full of topless girls, might I add. Including one very specific young lady. Coming?”

“Chloe did ask me to keep an eye on you.”

“It’s almost like she doesn’t trust me. Shall we?”

Miss Marple watches Maze out the door, followed by a handsome, well dressed gentleman with quite a charming smile. She makes a note to ask dear Raymond to check the American news over the next few days. It’s always nice to read the end of a story once you’ve begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and then i realised I could have done it where the Lucifer characters were discussing Agatha Christie BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. CLEARLY there is some kind of time shenanigans going on here.


End file.
